Knight's Demon
by LillyRose
Summary: This is a Forever Knight story in poem form. there is at least six parts to this, as for the name of the story, if anyone can come up with something better I would be rather greatful. Thanks everyone, enjoy.. and please R/R


  
  
(Hey everyone, It's sad but true I own no one from Forever knight, though if you look in my room you might see a LaCroix tired to my bed. .*Giggles* Heh.. I will let him go after the story.. Maybe... Well this story is basically all in poem form. This is the hardest thing I have written so far, so please be kind, and gave me much feed back as you can   
  
Knight's Demon  
  
  
Part One  
  
  
Carefully he lays her down upon the bed of glass her skin is cool, but deadly cold that is his own. His mind replays all the nightmares he had about this day, this night that he would of taken his love's sweet life juice. His own voice moves into his ears as he asks "Nat.. What have I done.." The Beast, the vampire had came out of, hunting down this lovely female. Casting her in to the darkness pit of the night, feeding, bleeding, licking the sweet honey that is her sweet blood.  
  
His love lays before him so close to the death, he could almost see death's hand around her neck. Though it was his mark that was truly there. He couldn't let her die, couldn't let himself live with a ghost that would hate him.   
  
But to let more blood flow, to let it move from his skin to her mouth, for drink and drink. To let her grown a demon of her own. Could that be done, should it be done. Her lips gave froth a moan that sounded like a cry, that cry sounded like this name. He knew that this woman was giving up the sun, as she spoke. He knew that the blood would run.   
  
This one who was his humanity, his soul, his heart.. Was now to be tossed in to the same hell she was trying to save him from. The child of the sun and light would never more feel the hot rush of the day.   
  
Placing his own cold wrist to his ever bloody lips, his sharp fangs slice in to his un-dead skin. He pulled it away before he could taste his own blood, lifting Nat's head up high with his other arm he whispers to the night air to anyone who cares.. "Drink Nat.." Biting his lip he lets his blood wash down her throat. "Sweet Nat.. Please don't leave me.. " he cries as he watches his love die, only to be reborn.   
  
  
Part 2  
  
Her lips moved on the skin that was around them, drinking down this odd drink that she had found. A moan, a gasp of air was the sounds in the night air around her. Weeping came from the man that was holding her.   
  
The pain of the monster was eating her alive as she felt it grow with in her. Inside her, she screamed out her lover's name one last time before passing out from fear. Nick held his lover, dear Nat, so close. It was time to go see the father, the man who for told this would happen. Would he be happy? Would he smile one of those evil little his very own?  
  
Kissing her lips once, kissing his lips back as she woke up, she felt his blood tears on her skin, mixing, moving with her own last salty watery tears. The lips and tear seem to stay as one for a long time, there was no need to come up for air, for nether didn't dare nor needed to.   
  
His arms became stronger then she has ever felt as she pressed her head on his chest, no heart beat sounded in her hears. Nothing just the cool feeling of his skirt on her face. "I am sorry Nat.. Am sorry." He whispered over and over in her ears, like a line from a sweet song. Letting her to her feet, to stand on new legs. Nick warped his arms around her. "Time to fly my love.. Time to fly in the night sky ever so high."  
  
All at once they were in the night sky flying, she never felt this before. The wind upon her like a lover's hand going over her cooling skin. Washing away the fear that she has been feeling.   
  
But in her the darkness part of her, laid the Demon, the hunger. It was moving inside begging her to kill, to feed upon the human will. It was filling her, making it hard to see, hard to move. All round she could hear the sweet beating of heart beats, all of the beats sounded like dumps in a band all beating together, but some were fast, some were slower, the smells of living blood washed over her as night took her high holding her in his arms, yet she had a feeling that she could do what he was doing.. But she loved being in his arms to much to do it on her own.  
  
  
Part 3  
  
The night wasn't with them, the crowd at the Raven was thick, breathing and living.  
The new Nat was trying, clawing to get away from her new father. Trying to get at those yummy little human snacks that seemed to be every where. The unliving in the room, looked at Nick as he held his sweet child close. They all gave him a knowing look, a look that cut him to this very being and to the soul if he still had it.   
  
His Master was leaning on the bar, looking at what just walked though the door. He was wearing that evil smile like Nick though he would.   
  
Luicen LaCroix looked upon the one who was his child, and now who was his grandchild. He smirked and though to himself the boy has finely done it.. Good good, maybe now the good doctor and he would finely get to have the fun he was planing.   
  
A soft whispered growl filled Nick's ears as Nat tried to get free yet again. "Let me go.." The words cut him to his soul, "No, Nat I wont let you kill.. Wont let you become what I was so long ago."  
  
LaCroix stood before his son, with that grin on his face, "So child.. Shall we speak over what you have done?" He said leading them to his office, with a few bottles in his hands.   
  
  
Part 4  
  
A smile lit his face, it had finely happened. His son took the damned Doctor to their world. Now he would take over, he would bend her will, take her to his side. As he sat behind his desk, LaCroix leaned forward looking at the newbie Vamp. "Doctor" he said holding out the bottle. "Drink up my dear" he smiles at his son. "Don't worry it's the very best." His smile grown as he though of this woman his son's lover drinking of human blood, the very thing his son had tried so hard not to taste ever again.  
  
Nat took the bottle faster then you could of though, she held it in her hands turning it over feeling the light heat from it. The smell of it was making her wild, a blood lust burned in her soul, as she was starting to lose control. She opened the bottle with her new found fangs, and poured it down her throat. She drank and drank, feeling the life with in her change, feeling the wonderful feeling that was life in a bottle.   
  
Her eyes were pure gold, the eyes of a monster.. So I'm told. She licked her lips and begged for more as another bottle was passed her way, she laid back on LaCroix leather chair, drinking down the life of someone she would never know.   
  
Nick's heart was filled with fear, as he watched his beloved drink that drink of human blood, "Nat slow down " he said trying to clam her down before it was to late. All LaCroix did was smile and laugh a little.   
  
Nick's mind went back a few days, a few years, as he watch this woman who worked so hard to find a cure drink her fill of human blood, and feel the need to kill. Would she keep her hunt going? Or would she stay in the darkness that would only make her as mad as him? Oh God, he begged, they needed that care more then ever.   
  
He didn't even notice the small cell phone in his coat ringing loudly until LaCriox pointed it out.. "Aren't you going to answer that?"  
  
Putting his Ear to the phone he spoke to the person on the other end, his new side kick, the woman he hadn't even time to recall her name. She needed him right away, god he though.. Maybe Nat could eat her and save the day.. Yes ... Yes her name was T.. Something other.. But it didn't matter he had to go.. Though he hated leaving Nat with his evil master. Would he be good to her? Would he kill her? Would he change her making her like his sister?   
  
Looking at Nat, "Nat I will be back as soon as I can.." He told her kissing her bloody lips..  
  
"NO.." She cried looking at the person he was leaving her with.. "Please don't go.. Am scared, out of my mind.. " she cried again, wanting to be with him now, not this father of his.   
  
LaCroix smile, "Ah Children never wanting to leave their parent's side, but never you worry my son.. I will watch over this new child that was once of the sun.." He sat down next to her rubbing his cold white hands on her's.   
  
"I will be back as fast I can.. I'll be back before day light if I can " he moved out of the room then, a little scared to do this.. But it had to be done. He worried if he could trust his father, his master.. But something in him told him that he wouldn't be hurting Nat.. Not while his son can be brought back.  
Part 5  
  
LaCroix stood neat to the person he had hated for so long. That was everyone knew was true, or so they though. No one knew that he wanted the Doctor ever so badly, wanted taste her blood, and feel the joys of her skin next to his. He knew that one Nick would turn the fool of a woman. All he had to do was wait.   
  
He had his hand on Nat's, "Do not worry dear child," he whispered. "Everything will be well." He gave her another bottle of his very best, thinking what a hunger she had. Placing a hand on her face, he let his eyes stay with in her's, "Tell me dear Doctor, are you happy now? You can be with my son forever.. You do not have to find that silly cure.." He could see her eyes change back to their human lovely form. "I am not happy.." She said pulling a way a bit, as she spoke in a whisper of sadness.  
  
He hide his smile, killed it before it could even take it's place on his lips. "But why? Do you not Love him? Does he not still make your heart beat for joy? Is he not the same man he was before? The man who would of done anything for you... That Is my son my boy.. He loves you Doctor.. More then you could think.." His eyes hide joy, as he sat back his hands in folded ever so lightly in his lap.   
  
Her hands went to her pale white face.. "HE is the same but I am not." She cried looking at her own hands. "Even now my skin grows cold, and I know I can never be the woman he wants of me. " she leans back hiding her face with her hand still.  
  
LaCroix removed her hands from her face slowly, careful not to hurt the lovely pale things. "Hush.. Hush my child. He loves you.. He wants you.." He said as his press his cold lips to the forehead of his woman, his grandchild.  
  
  
  
Part 6  
(Who would ever know writing a whole story in poem form would be so hard!!)  
  
LaCroix and Nat talked in to the night as the waited for her Knight to return. LaCroix held her close, washing away her fears with kind words. She had fallen asleep in the monster's hold when Nick founded them. A smile tried to dance over his lips, but he has to wonder what happened for Nat to trust LaCroix so much to stands his touch.   
  
He smiled though, maybe they would be come a family. He knew that Nat wanted a family.. Maybe just maybe this could be their's. Sitting next to his new found child/mate and father. He smiled and put his arms around them both.   
  
"So, my son it seems you made this family bigger.. Did you not, " he smiled and held his son also. "This will be good my child.." He said a happy father and grandfather. He would have them both. Hold them, love them. Teach his grandchild to live in his world, maybe she would even slowly start to love him.  
  
He did not know, but he wanted to find out.. He Pressed his lips to both of their foreheads. "Sleep my children.. For this has been a trying night." He said smiling to both as he holds them close. His words fill his own head as he thinks of what will be. No more need for that cure, he won. Yes he did.. He won and now him, his son and the doctor would have some fun.  
  
  
(OK, I know it's not the best ending but this was harder then I though. If you want 2nd helping just say so and I will try to write more.. also if you have a better idea for a tale for this story please feel free to shair.. Or if you want to writ a bit more.. Heh just tell me and I will be more then happy to see it, thank you all for reading it and listening to my crazy story.. Maybe Later I will write another part.. If I can get my brain working.. Right now I think I will go untie LaCroix.. The story is done. And I should let him go...heh.)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
